The present disclosure relates to surface-mount arrays, and more specifically, to placement of components on high-performance surface-mounts arrays.
Surface-mount grid arrays, such as ball-grid arrays (BGAs) and hybrid land-grid arrays (HLGAs), are often used to connect the components of a first substrate board (e.g., a central-processor-unit package) to another substrate board (e.g., a motherboard). BGAs and HLGAs typically utilize solder balls to structurally and electrically connect a substrate board to a larger substrate board. BGAs are often found on CPU packages that are intended to be permanently affixed to a motherboard. HLGAs are often found on interposers that interface with land-grid-array components (e.g., a CPU package) on one side and a larger substrate board (e.g., a motherboard) on a second side. HLGAs typically utilize solder balls to secure and electrically connect the interposer to the larger substrate board. HLGAs also typically include pins or springs to electrically connect the interposer to the land-grid-array component. HGLAs often include a metal-plated via that electrically connects the solder balls to the pins.